La ultima Sombra
by martincucchi
Summary: Luego se la derrota de Shin(Naruto Gaiden), Naruto vivía su vida como Hokage pero se enfrentaba aun gran problema , su hijo Boruto le reclamaba atención y que por siempre estar haciendo su trabajo no pasaba tiempo con su familia .Luego de unos de los cumpleaños de Himawari ,Naruto es atacado y llevado a otra dimensión por dos seres .¿Sera su fin?


Hola estoy de vuelta con otra fic que se me surgió al ver el ultimo teaser de Boruto Naruto The Movie donde es muy posible que Naruto muera porque este se mete delante de un ataque direccionado a Boruto también Naruto se despide de su hijo entonces me surgió esta idea pero os doy un aviso quien no vio Naruto Gaiden no entenderá algunas partes del fic así que recomiendo que lo miren son solo 10 mangas así que no les tomara mucho sin más el prólogo.

Capítulo 1: El secuestro de Naruto

Era un día pacifico en Konoha y el Hokage estaba en su mesa como siempre peleando con su mayor enemigo alguien aún más poderoso que Kaguya, Madara o Toneri , el papeleo ese día los nuevos genin se formarían entre ellos su hijo Boruto que le pidió que fuera a ver su graduación pero Naruto no podría ir por el papeleo .

Algunas horas después era la hora de la graduación y Boruto espero con ansias a su padre pero solo vio a su madre y hermana que lo felicitaron.

Al terminar la graduación Boruto va muy enojado con su padre a saber porque no fue, el entra puerta adentro mientras el Hokage discutía algunos asuntos de la aldea con Shikamaru pero Boruto interrumpe.

-¿Por qué mierda no fuiste viejo de mierda, los padres de todos estaban allí inclusive Sasuke-Sama que pasa un día en la aldea y años fuera estaba allí?-Grita enojado Boruto

Naruto se siente mal por las palabras de su hijo sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo o mejor dicho el peor padre.

-Boruto tu padre no anda jugando el cuida de una aldea entera así que repiensa tus palabras todas las personas cuentan con el –Dijo Shikamaru calmo.

-No me importa el resto de la aldea me importa que él nunca está en casa -Dijo Boruto.

-Discúlpame Boruto pero tenía demasiado trabajo, te lo recompensare luego si –Dijo Naruto.

-Que sea la última vez viejo de mierda –Dijo Boruto saliendo de la sala.

Los dos hombres volvieron al trabajo diabólico que tenían.

Algunos días después se habían dado a conocer los nuevos equipos entre ellos el de Boruto que era conformado por Sarada, Mitsuski y Boruto a mando de Konohamaru que era Jounin.

Este mismo les hizo la misma prueba de los dos cascabeles que la consiguieron pasar pero Boruto al terminar la prueba fue a hablar con un moreno o sea Sasuke para que lo entrenara.

-Tú eres el hijo de Naruto-Dijo Sasuke.

-Si te quiero pedir algo-Dijo Boruto.

-Dilo de una vez-Dijo Sasuke con una mirada seria.

-Quiero que me entrenes para superar a mi padre y mostrar a todos que el puesto de Hokage es una mierda –Dijo Boruto.

-Sin duda eres hijo de Naruto, ambos muy tontos en todos los sentidos pero bueno te are una prueba si pasas te entreno sino ve a buscar a tu Jounin-sensei que si no me equivoco es Konohamaru el discípulo de Naruto –Dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno –Dijo Boruto.

Boruto intento atacar con golpes pero Sasuke los evadió a todos y luego intento con un rasengan pero Sasuke lo envió contra una pared.

-Bueno creo que eres interesante te entrenaré-Dijo Sasuke.

-Gracias Sasuke-Sensei-Dijo Boruto.

-Empezamos ahora –Dijo Sasuke haciendo 10 clones de sombra.

-Que tantos –Dijo Boruto

-Mi entrenamiento es difícil, lo primero que tendrás que hacer es derrotarlos y estoy siendo blando ya que tu padre eran 30 clones que él tuvo que derrotar y lo consiguió-Dijo Sasuke.

-Mi padre lo supero-Dijo impresionado Boruto.

Algunas horas después Boruto consiguió derrota Sasuke dio por terminado el entrenamiento y lo mando para su casa.

-Eres muy fuerte sensei-Dijo Boruto.

-Soy el Shinobi en segundo lugar entre los más fuertes –Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Y el primero?-Pregunto Boruto.

-Tu padre –Dijo Sasuke.

Boruto quedo abismado su padre había derrotado a Sasuke.

-¿Porque ustedes son tan poderosos tú y mi padre?-Dijo Boruto.

-Hace mucho tiempo no existía el chakra entonces llegó una diosa que poseía chakra que hasta hoy es el ser más poderoso y tuvo dos hijos que la sellaron en la luna porque ella amenazo destruir este mundo uno de ellos tuvo dos hijos que batallaron por el poder de su padre en una gran guerra al punto de que sus espíritus fueron reencarnando en muchos ninjas los actuales somos tu padre y yo , hace unos 20 años esta diosa fue liberada yo y tu padre la sellamos nuevamente en la luna su nombre era Kaguya-Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Pero porque no la derrotaron?-Pregunta Boruto.

-Acaso no escuchas era demasiado poderosa apenas tu padre la consiguió rozar con una de sus mejores técnicas –Dijo Sasuke luego acompañando a Boruto a su casa.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Boruto fue con Sasuke, Sarada fue a ver a Hokage en su casa .

Sarada golpeo la puerta quien abrió fue Hinata.

-Disculpa Sarada-Chan, Boruto no está-Dijo amable Hinata

-No vengo a ver a Boruto quisiera hablar con el Ninadaime-Sama –Dijo Sarada.

Hinata se sorprendió y fue a llamar a su esposo que estaba viendo televisión.

-¿Que pasa Sarada-Chan?-Pregunta Naruto.

-Ninadaime-Sama-Intento decir Sarada pero fue cortada por Naruto.

-Solo Naruto-Dijo Naruto.

-Quisiera pedirle que me entrenara si fuera posible, yo siempre te he admirado como Shinobi que a mí me gustaría ser desde pequeña y luego de su última ayuda con el secreto de mi padres mi respeto solo aumento-Dijo Sarada con la mirada baja.

-Te tengo una condición que me digas tu sueño-Dijo Naruto.

-Ser Hokage-Respondió Sarada con una sonrisa.

-Entonces a partir de ahora eres la discípula del Hokage entrenaremos a esta hora todas las tardes empezando ahora –Dijo Naruto llevando a Sarada al campo de entrenamiento 44 .

-Este es el Bosque de la muerte-Dijo Sarada.

-Bueno Sarada demuéstrame lo que tienes-Dijo Naruto.

Sarada activo su Sharingan y le demostró a Naruto todo lo que tenía.

-Sarada sabes caminar en los árboles y en agua-Dijo Naruto.

-Si mi madre me enseño –Dijo Sarada.

-Buena entonces tendrás que derrotar a esto –Dijo Naruto haciendo 30 clones.

Sarada intentó el ejercicio derroto a 20 pero cayó al suelo por falta de chakra.

Naruto le cedió parte del suyo.

Bueno te enseñare el Kage Bushin porque lego de aprenderlo puedes aprender varias cosas al mismo tiempo con ellos.

Sarada al final del día había aprendido el Kage Bushin, aumentado sus reservas de chakra y el primer paso del rasengan.

Naruto llevo a Sarada muy agotada a su casa.

Eran las 10 de la noche y habían 2 hombres tomando Sake y conversando un rubio y un moreno que estaban borrachos conversando sobre el entrenamientos con sus hijos pero luego sus esposas llegan Hinata carga cariñosamente a Naruto y Sakura le agarra un pie a Sasuke y lo lleva de arrastro

Se pasó un año y eran las finales de los exámenes Chunin donde Sarada estaba en la final y Boruto se estaba enfrentando a Shikadai en las semi- finales.

Shikadai atrapo a Boruto con sus sombras pero lo libero de repente para sorpresa del público.

En las tribunas Sakura estaba sentada al lado de Temari.

-No te dan viejos recuerdo Temari-Dijo Sakura haciendo recordar a Temari aquella vez en que Shikamaru en los exámenes Chunin libero a su contrincante para luego reír.

Boruto carga Chakra en su mano formando un rasengan y yendo contra Shikadai.

Naruto estaba sentado en lo más alto al lado de los otros 4 kages cuando aparece Hinata.

-Boruto está haciendo trampa está usando el Byakugan –Dijo Hinata.

-Ya lo note pero gracias igual amor-Dijo Naruto dándole un beso a su esposa.

En la batalla Boruto esta corriendo en dirección a Shikadai con rasengan en mano pero una Kunai de 3 puntas aparece y destruye el rasengan y el rubio agarra a Boruto sacándole su bandana con la Kunai.

-Has roto las reglas, no se permiten usar doujutsus Boruto, no mereces ser ninja estas descalificado –Dijo Naruto descalificando a Boruto y declarando a Shikadai ganador.

Boruto salió del estadio de cabeza baja mientras su hermana y madre lo miraban con decepción mientras su padre estaba serio y frio pero se le había roto el corazón por la decepción.

Las batallas siguieron y Sarada fue declarada ganadora y ascendida a Chunin junto a sus compañeros de generación a excepción de Boruto que había grandes riesgo de que perdiera su bandana para siempre además que fuera a prisión por lo hecho .

Esa noche era el cumpleaños de Himawari.

Había mucha gente menos el rubio original ya que el que estaba era un clon para tristeza de Himawari pero ella entendía a su padre a pesar de tener solo 7 años.

Boruto estaba muy enojado por lo ocurrido en los exámenes y peor su madre lo seguía mirando con decepción, de la nada el Pastel de Himawari cae y casi en el mismo momento llegan Shikamaru y Naruto.

Boruto se lanza encima de Naruto con un rasengan en la imprudencia pero es atrapado por Naruto que estaba muy frio y le dio una patada en el estómago mandándolo a volar por una ventana en el mismo instante el rubio desaparece con el Hiraishin.

En la calle se ve a un Boruto destrozado por el golpe de su padre que nunca lo había siquiera tocado.

-Volvamos Boruto, es el cumpleaños de tu hermana-Dijo Naruto.

Boruto se levanta y van juntos para la casa al llegar ahí todo el mundo mira mal a Boruto y este se va a su cuarto.

-Naruto-Kun ¿Qué decidieron?-Pregunta Hinata.

-No podrá participar de los próximos 5 exámenes Chunin y hacer misiones de rango D por 2 años junto con su equipo –Dijo Naruto.

Al terminar la fiesta todos se fueron y Naruto llevo a Himawari en sus brazos porque la pequeña se había dormido de propósito, luego Naruto y Hinata van a hablar con Boruto sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Porque mierda me descalificaste?-Pregunta Boruto.

-Porque estabas haciendo trampa –Dijo Naruto.

-Pero tú no sabías las consecuencias que traería eso –Dijo Boruto.

-Las sabias pero tú eres un ninja como cualquier otro para mí, no por ser mi hijo tendrás ventaja, me das asco Boruto yo y tu madre no te criamos así-Dijo Naruto muy enojado.

-Tu padre tiene razón y lo que te dieron de castigo fue poco podrás ahora estar en prisión –Dijo Hinata.

-Eso no me importa-Dijo Boruto intentando golpear a Naruto pero ahí una explosión y todos salen volando y aparecen 2 figuras una con dos Rinnegan pero en sus manos y en la cara el Byakugan y un hombre que parecía su sirviente también con el Byakugan.

La mujer aparece y pone a Naruto en una Burbuja hecha de chakra que lo desintegra y luego estas personas salen corriendo.

-Boruto cuida a tu hermana-Dijo Hinata yendo atrás de los enemigos dejando a Boruto que lloraba junto a su hermana que lo vio todo pensando que su padre había muerto .

Boruto ve una caja y la abre allí encuentra un atuendo Naranja con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki y el recuerdo que fue la primer ropa que Naruto había usado como ninja y con él había una carta.

Carta:

De Naruto para Boruto

Hola Boruto esta ropa que vez era un regalo que te iba a dar fue la primera que use cuando me entere de la verdad sobre mi existencia y porque toda la aldea me había tratado como demonio (Entonces Naruto le redacta toda su vida) ya sabes bastante pero sé que cometiste un error muy grave pero no te culpo ya que por mi trabajo no te pude criar te pido perdón y caso muera que lo creo posible o esta es la sensación que siento cuida por favor a tu madre y hermana y lo que más me hace triste es que no te podré ver convertirte en adulto ni a ti y a tu hermana pero los esperare del otro lado Te amo hijo .

Fin de la carta

Boruto llorando se pone la ropa de su padre.

-No te dejare morir viejo de mierda , vivirás para vernos convertidos en adultos -Dijo Boruto y al instante aparecen los compañeros de generación del rubio con sus familias y los otros 4 kages al ver la explosión además de Konohamaru y Hanabi que estaban casados

-¿Que ha pasado?-Pregunta Sarada.

-Dos seres aparecieron y desintegraron a mi padre o lo hicieron desaparecer y mi madre fue atrás de ellos –Dijo Boruto entregándole a Himawari a Temari.

-Cuídala por favor –Pide Boruto.

-Claro Boruto-Chan-Responde Temari agarrando a Himawari en sus brazos.

-¿Que harás tu-Pregunta Shikamaru.

-Salvare la persona que es importante para mi aunque muera intentándolo Porque ese es mi camino ninja, salvare a mi padre y madre con su ayuda o sin ella –Dijo Boruto.

-Esa es la ropa de Naruto-Dijo Sasuke.

-El me la dio junto con esto -Dijo Boruto mostrándole la carta que todos los presentes leyeron .

-Ese maldito sabía que iba a ser secuestrado-Dijo Kiba

-Siento a Hinata –Dijo Konohamaru con el Senjutsu de los sapos activo.

Todos siguieron a Konohamaru hasta donde estaba Hinata que estaba desmayada y los enemigos se habían ido.

Sakura cura a Hinata que solo se había lastimado el tobillo.

Sasuke cierra sus ojos comenzando a cargar chakra.

-He encontrado a Naruto pero ahí un problema –Dice Sasuke.

-¿Cuál?-Pregunta Gaara.

-Naruto está batallando es el segundo chakra más poderoso allí arriba de los 2 enemigos que deben tener el mismo poder que Toneri-Dijo Sasuke.

-Espera no me digas que es…-Dijo Sakura.

-Correcto liberaron de alguna forma a Kaguya-Dijo Sasuke.

-Naruto está batallando contra ella-Dijo Sasuke.

-Pero esta aquel problema-Dijo Sakura.

-¿Cuál?-pregunta Sarada.

-Naruto solo tiene a 1 Bijuus el resto están dispersadas por el mundo y en Killer Be y Gaara y solo con ellas Naruto podría batallar al máximo-Dijo Sasuke.

-O sea hasta que lleguemos allá Kaguya lo habrá matado-Dijo Sakura.

En ese momento llega Killer Bee .

-Estoy pronto para entregar al Hachibi-Dijo Bee.

-Y yo a Shukaku –Dijo Gaara.

Al terminar las Bijuus se muestran a excepción de Kurama.

-Bueno por fin la puerta será liberada-Dijo Sasuke.

Nadie entiende a que se refiere Sasuke.

-El Rikudou selle el poder del y su hermano en Kurama y quien conquistara su confianza y de las otras Bijuus conseguiría el poder para asesinar a Kaguya o sea Naruto pero por no querer y temerle a ese poder el no lo quiso porque podía quedar loco al igual que Kaguya –Dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke transporta con ayuda del chakra de las bijuus a todos los presentes a la dimensión.

Allí lo esperaba un ejército de edo tensei y Orochimaru que ahora era aliado de Konoha

Bueno aquí se termina el cap pronto traeré el próximo


End file.
